


difference between

by AnbuKakashiHatake



Category: Random writing - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Feelings, Fluff, Other, non Naruto related, random writing works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnbuKakashiHatake/pseuds/AnbuKakashiHatake
Kudos: 1





	difference between

I’ve always had a house. Four walls, wooden doors, and a sink left dripping. Wether it was a house of two or a house of six it was and has always been just a house.

I have moments in back of my mind that play out a melody like a music box. It’s been left open and as it sings out its tune there comes a clearer image of two people in the kitchen. The smell of breakfast,scrape of coffee mugs, and book pages being flipped through. finished crosswords and newspapers being folded, The tune changes to “head on my shoulder”. Theres dancing and laughter and Humming along is the idea of something more than just a house.

You’re different, unique, special. Its like dragging your hand along a glass surface forever and then suddenly the texture changes below the pads of your fingers. You’ve felt that glass for so long. You cant make it out, what is this? Wood? Leather? Maybe worn book pages?

It causes hesitation but there’s something soothing in it that wasn’t in the glass from before.

like people, I’m an extrovert. They give me emotions that I crave. Happy, contentment. 

Theres a different feeling here though, allot more frustrating to explain because there’s not really a definitive outline like the rest. A campfire when you close your eyes, you can taste the smoke and hear the wood crackling against silence. Mist touching your skin the moment you get close enough to the Waterfall to feel how much power it really holds over you.

The feeling, is real. Thats how I’d define it if I had to. You built four walls around me, laid down floors. You put up sheet rock and paint and fixed a picture frame to the wall I was facing. See it’s different this time, because its not a house. People can’t be a house. But you do feel like something else I couldn’t place before. You feel like Home.


End file.
